Nuju's Conflict
by Screamin Wookiee
Summary: After their Hordika transformation the Toa are beginning to feel the effects of it. But Nuju is on the verge of being a bloodthirsty killer. Rated "T" for violence.


**As of 6-12-07: Gramatical and spelling errors fixed**.

Nuju's Conflict.

The six now Toa Metru Hordika: Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Onewa, Matau, and Nuju, stood atop a large mountain, looking down at the matoran city below. Each of them struggled to resist the strange urge to strangle each other. But none of them struggled with it more than Nuju. Ever since his tranformation he shuddered with an uncontrollable rage that his beast half had given him.

Vakama spoke. "Down there is the city of Po-Metru. We must go and find the ancient healer there."

"But Vakama." Nokama said. "The ancient healer you speak of exists only in myths and legends."

"She speaks truth Vakama." Onewa put in. "I used to live in that village... There is no healer."

Vakama went silent. Nuju hadn't spoken at all since their transformation. Which worried the rest of them. Normally he would've had something wise to say. But instead, he just stood there shuddering.

"Maybe if we capture one of those things that poisened us, we could try and create an antidote." Matau suggested.

"It wouldn't work brother. None of us possess the knowledge to create medicine." Whenua said. After he said that one of them made a comment which triggered a argument between all of them. Except Nuju. While the others faught Nuju faught with himself, forcing himself not to do anything out of fear of harming one of the other toa. But his beast half didn't want to be locked up inside him like some caged animal. It wanted out.

'_Nuju... Nuju... Don't keep us locked inside... Let us free_' His beast half had a bad habit of refering to itself as "we".

_No. If I do that you will hurt the ones I care for_.

_'No we won't. We swears it.'_

_I don't care if you swear it or not. I can't let some Rahi mind take over my body._

_'But you don't understand. The ones you care for are working for the enemy...'_

_What are you talking about?_

_'We heard the other Toa Metru talking last night...they want to create a "cure" so they can poisen you without it looking like they wanted to kill you...'_

_But why?_

_'It is becuase they wish to search for the legendary Gold-Protodermis...but there's only enough for five Toa Metru...not six...'_

_What is this, Gold-Protodermis, that you speak of?_

_'It is that which will turn a Toa into a being of great power... even more powerful than Mata-Nui!'_

_How do you know of such a thing?_

_'All will be answered later... the Toa Metru approach... forget not what we said...'_

Vokama walked up to Nuju and spoke. "It's been decided, Nuju. We are going to try and catch one of the creatures who poisened us. If Matau is right we can find an alchemist in Onew-Metru who will be able to create an antidote from the venom." Nuju said nothing but nodded instead. "We also thaught that you could be the first to try it since you haven't complained about our constant arguing"

'_See...see..they wish to kill you'_ Nuju looked at the other Toa. Who in turn looked at him. Nuju still said nothing.

_It's true... My beast half was right... They DO want to kill me._ His Rahi half and his rage melded, finally unrestricted from Nuju who let them free. He began shuddering even more violently than before. The other Toa backed away slowly wondering what was wrong with their friend.

"Nuju? What's wrong?" Nokama asked.

Nuju's voice came out raspy and filled with anger and hatred. "You know exactly whats wrong..."

The other five exchanged looks. "Umm, no." Whenua said. "I don't think we d-"

"Yes you do!" Nuju yelled. "You're trying to create a poisen to kill me!"

The rest of the Toa stared at him like he was a nutcase, but otherwise remained silent.

"I know everything about you." He continued. "You don't want me around because there's not enough Gold-Protodermis to go around!"

"Nuju what's wrong with you?" Asked Matau. "Ever since we were infected you haven't been yourself. And what the hell is Gold-Protodermis?"

Nuju couldn't stand it any longer. He had heard enough of their lies. He let out a loud roar which shook the mountain, and brought snow down on top of Vakama. The normally burning Toa screamed at the harshe cold covering his warm body, and struggled to free himself. But Nuju froze the pile of snow, and shoved it off the edge of the cliff. The frozen ball rolled down the steep mountain to shatter on a rock below. Vakama died instantly.

Nokama, Whenua, Onewa, and Matau couldn't believe what they had just seen. Nuju roared again and lunged at Onewa, who dodged the attack just in time, sending Nuju flying past him. The pissed off Toa-of-Ice fell into a pile of snow, and whipped around to see that the other Toa had taken battle stances. Nuju looked at them and began writing a list of tactical options in his head. After two seconds of thought, he decided to take down Nokama first. He shot towards her like a train on fire. Nokama brought her hands up, ready to defend herself from an attack she wouldn't be able to protect herself against. When Nuju was almost two thirds of the way to her he shot an ice beam which froze her body like a popsicle. He then leaped and slammed into the now Ex-Toa Metru of Water shattering her into a thousand fragments. When Nuju turned around he saw only Matau and Onewa.

Puzzled, Nuju wondered aloud, "Where'd whenua go?" His question was answered by a sudden tremor that shook the ground right beneath him. Nuju stepped to the side and watched Whenua pop out of the ground under the spot where he had been only two seconds earlier. Nuju grabbed the Toa by the neck and hurled him off the cliff. Whenua landed not far from the spot where Vakama had been killed, and died when a boulder, thrown by Nuju, came and smashed him to pieces. There where only two traitors left for him to kill. Matau had taken to the skies and was now circling him from above. Onewa was scaling the cliff face that Nuju stood next to. Nuju watched as Onewa grabbed hold of Matau's legs. They swooped down at Nuju at an incredible speed. But Nuju ducked at the last second and swung his ice claws at them. One caught Onewa on the arm and made him fall to the ground in front of him. Nuju finished him off with two swift swings which took off Onewa's head.

Matau continued to circle overhead. Nuju again ran through his list of options for taking down Matau. The flying Toa swooped down for another pass at him. The Toa-of-Air seemed to have an advantage, but Nuju was hiding na arctic wind behind his back, contained in a small sphere. When Matau had almost reached him, Nuju released the arctic wind and created a large blizzard. The wind picked up and began blowing Matau through the air. The toa-of-air fought hard against the strong current, but alas, he was unable to win against it. The Toa-of-air swirled around and around and around. Eventually the wind died down and Matau began falling. He was too dizzy to try and fly to safety, and hit the ground with a solid thud, becoming very silent. Nuju examined the body to confirm his ex-friend was dead, and found Matau's neck broken in four places. Satisfied he stood up and let out a roar of triumph.

A passing Vhakhi warrior was walking by at that moment, and heard Nuju roar. It looked at the remains of the other Toa Metru, and realized that it's job had already been partially completed.

Nuju roared again, this time much louder. The Vhakhi aimed its disk shooter at Nuju's back, and fired a standard disk. The disk hit Nuju and sent him reeling over the cliff. He bounced on the rocky landscape, breaking many of his bones in the process. When he finally stopped falling, he was at the foot of Po-Metru.

_How did I lose? _he asked himself.

_'You lost because you listened to us Nuju... Yes... Stupid you are... Blind as well...' _

Nuju couldn't believe it. He had allowed himself to become the victim of his own beast half. The Vhakhi at the top of the mountain looked down at Nuju who lay motionless, but not dead. The Vhakhi couldn't allow the Toa to live. It shot a blade disk down at Nuju which caught him in the back. Nuju gasped. All life left his body, and the ice-blue glow in his eyes flickered a few times before going out...forever.

The End


End file.
